Valentina Rossetta
Valentina Rossetta-Black was the second to last leader of the Rossetta Coven. She also married into the Black Coven and ruled over the former mythical capital of Alabaster for a time. Her family became notorious for being perhaps one of the most twisted, corrupt vampiric families in all of mythical history. She is an inactive character in the current storyline. Her faceclaim is Jessica De Gouw. Appearance Valentina was perhaps, first and foremost, known for her beauty. A true Venetian beauty, she turned heads wherever she went. She had very classically feminine features; A heart-shaped face, full, rose colored lips that always seem to be in a sly, mischievous smirk. Her skin is free of any sort of blemish and its fair, smooth complexion makes it seem as if she has never spent too much time in the sun. Her features seem to stand out so much simply because they contrast each other so dramatically. She seems to radiate confidence, which can leave her very intimidating, especially to other females. Valentina's eyes were easily the most captivating feature about her beauty, as the color is so rare-- even for psionic vampires. They were large and cat-like, with a pure violet iris. The color seems to darken with thirst; changing to a dark onyx-like shade. They seem to look through people than look at them, which can give them a rather haunting appearance. Family Valentina's father was a very wealthy man and the Lord of the Rossetta Psionic Coven - the longest lasting psionic coven in mythical history. She also married into the Black Coven, which resulted in the merger of the two covens through their children. * Parents: Antonio & Elizabetta Rossetta * Siblings: 3rd oldest of 7. ** Sisters: Adrianna and Lauretta. ** Brothers: Angelo, Francesco, Nicholas, & Anthony * Husband: Abel Black * Children: Ariane, Cassius, and Mira Rossetta-Black. Character Valentina has a rather complex and intricate personality. While she can seem rather cold or stand-offish to some, she is warm and welcoming to others. It all depends on what sort of mood or enviorment she is in. She is a very honest person though, and is not afraid to give a truthful opinion when asked of it, regardless of whether or not it will hurt the person asking. If there is one thing she is though, it is loyal. To those who she truly cares for, she will never speak poorly of them and stand by them. Once her trust is lost, it is very difficult to gain back. Illness Valentina was subject to a rather rare illness that relates both to stress and her blood. While the disease is genetic, only she and her twin inherited it, as their mother was a carrier for it. Valentina herself is not a carrier though, and so, cannot pass the disease on. The illness remains dormant and does not effect her most of the time, but is triggered during times of stress. Her body is unable to handle the physical aspect of extreme stress, and so, her the temperature of her blood begins to rise and her blood-cells are unable to contain as much oxygen as they should be. She develops a fever and, oddly enough, her scent becomes stronger and sweeter. If the fever escalates too much, is present for too long, or the stress is too extreme, she can slip into a comatose like state where her brain shuts down until her body is able to process through the over-heated blood.Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Blacks Category:Rossettas